Seeing Double
by seestadt55
Summary: Marinette sees Adrien fawning over a ladybug mag, and she is not the only one. mostly fluff and stuff but really about jealousy. Chloe, why must you be the worst person on earth?
1. intro

**Hi! this is my first fanfic and I will try to complete it. based on what I would make an episode of miraculous (I don't own it otherwise it would be now) About Chloe getting jealous.**

It started out as a normal day for Marinette. Talk to Alya about Adrien, then stutter when he says pretty much anything to her. But during English class, Marinette noticed Adrien practically drooling over a magazine article about ladybug, which caused her heart to skip a beat.

 _"He...He likes ladybug? T-This is great!... Wait, no! Nobody can know that I'm Ladybug!"_

"Marinette?...Marinette?! what's going on?" "Oh!" Marinette realized she had been daydreaming too long." I was just...thinking about Ladybug!", which was true in some aspects. While they talked about Ladybug, someone else had seen Adrien and the magazine. Someone who was coming up with a plan...

 **sorry if it's a bit short! I hope you get the concept, because I noticed there was a lack of jealous Chloe fanfics and decided to make one myself, bye!**


	2. The plan

**Sorry about the double upload!I'm still new at this and don't really know how to get my way around. But here is the second chapter for those who decided to support me.**

Chloe was always a spoiled girl. If you crossed her, her "Daddy" would always hear about it. Mr. Borgeois was a kind man, but he had no control over Chloe. Of course she would always have the best of everything Ladybug, her father was not surprised when she asked for an incredibly advanced yo-yo to match Ladybug's, and of course, she got it. she then went out and bought a wig and blue contacts for her plan to be complete.

Time lapse to the Agreste household

Adrien was bored. he was sick of Chloe fawning over him even though he loved Ladybug. Normally he would just rant about it on the internet, but writing wasn't on his mind. All he wanted was to just be normal. He would give up all his father's money just to have a happy, normal family where you don't want to go to public school, and you can just walk around without a bodyguard or fangirls swarming you. It was good that he had a miraculous, it was a great way for him to let off steam as Cat Noir(i'm Amarican). he decided to sleep on it.

The next day, he got a note.

He was sure it was from ladybug, it even had her signature written perfectly in the corner. It was really more of an invitation than a note, and the word choice seemed...unusual, but he did what it said. Today was a free day from his constant photoshoots, and it was saturday, so no school. at 11:50, he walked (the note was for Adrien, not Cat) to a clearing in the woods. he had specific instructions so he wouldn't get lost. He entered the clearing and saw a picnic table laid out for two, and Ladybug! Something seemed off about her. She was smirking, but not the way she usually did, which was always kind of lighthearted, and her's now was more gloating, something his lady did not do often. And was she...taller? well, growth spurts happen. He was snapped out of his phase when he heard her talk in a much colder voice than she usually did.

"hello Adrien. Happy to see me?"he was unsure how she was this bold. the only time she had met him as Adrien was when she was protecting him from simon says. Then she was all flustered, like how she was when they first met. Their meeting was halted as the shrieking associated with akumas was heard. "I should go, and you should too if you want to save Paris." "Oh, right, see you soon Adrien!" She zipped away, but not before Adrien noticed something. She stumbled. His lady never faltered, always recovered. Suspicious, to say the least.

He transformed and was by her side immediately. The battle was so intense, he didn't have time to ask her about His date, as they were both about to transform. he managed to make it back to the campsite. he saw his lady and said what was on his mind. "How did you recharge so fast?" She simply replied "I fed my kwami and rushed over. A kwami is the magical creature tat lets me become Ladybug, you know." He was only slightly suspicious because there was a recent reveal to the media (mainly Alya) what a kwami was, and a description of their own kwamis. his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a zipping sound in the distance.

It was ladybug.

 **I'm sorry if it's short, but I don't add as many spaces inbetween paragraphs. the next chapter should be called when all heck broke loose (because perfect Adrien is not allowed to swear) Bye!**


	3. double the trouble

**going to continue this one! and Chloe fucked up big-time. The jealousy is real! also, i'm thinking of writing a miraculous undertale crossover. I started reading an unfinished one, and wanted to try it out. onto the next chapter!**

Ladybug was _mad_. She was used to people cosplaying as her, but deceit? That was too far. She then realized that Adrien was there too. _alright, just don't blurt out your thoughts. Don't stutter and you should be fine._ "so, I didn't realize that I had been cloned. almost exactly too. well, hello there, i'm sorry if i'm interrupting _whatever_ this is, but last I checked, there was only one ladybug. I hope you haven't been lying to this young man." she felt confident that they would just admit their loss, that they've lied, and she was done here. She wasn't even trying to find Adrien when she had caught sight of the cosplayer, and was just going to compliment them on it's realism, but as she got closer, she realized they were trying to convince the person she later realized was Adrien, that _they_ were the real Ladybug.

She was _outraged_.

so when she landed, she was not expecting them to turn around and accuse _her_ of being a fake. now she was fuming. Adrien sat there in shock, hoping that a ladybug showdown would occur. he had seen this exact same thing in a movie, and he couldn't tell which one was real. His heart practically stopped when one of them (the one that had just arrived) turned and asked him this:"You're a fan, aren't you? can you tell which one is which?" He decided on this. "well, there's only one way to find out. Competition!" The one that had just asked him to determine who was who looked exasperated. he then said," what's your favorite thing about Cat Noir? The one that was here first, you answer first.""oh,um...he's, uhh really, _nice?_ " he was disapointed. that is, until the other answered."Cat Noir is my partner, and also my friend. He's unbelievably loyal. No matter what, he will always be there for me, even if it includes all his terrible puns and flirting." Adrien was touched. he truly was. He had no idea his ladywas that supportive of him.

Then the other ladybug stepped in."No fair! I was going to say that too, Adri-kins!...I mean, Adrien!"Of course it was Chloe. Who else would impersonate Ladybug just to get to him. Ladybug, the real one stepped in this time. "I think you two have some talking to do. Bug out." and left them there. Only then did he realize she was blushing crazily.

It only made him love her more.

 **will continue! fluff coming soon, but after the reveal. Darn you Chloe, don't make hawkmoth akumatize you again! *wink wink***

 **Bye!**


	4. the battle

**glad to see this one will continue. Parcc testing just ended for me, so I won't have as much free time. oh, and swearing from now on.**

Adrien seemed almost as livid as Ladybug. Leave it to Chloe to try and win his heart through lies. he had known Chloe since they were little, and he knew she was obsessed with him just because of his social status. He knew girls would never stop chasing him, even if he was in a relationship, but he knew his heart belonged to ladybug in and out of the mask. "Chloe, why did you do this? What ever gave you the right to lie and try to get me to love you as someone you're not?!""B-But Adri-kins! all I want is for you to love me. You act as a better friend to that poor baker's daughter, Maritrash, than you do to me! How else would you notice me?" Adrien was confused and embarrassed that his maybe-not-so-small crush on Marinette had been so obvious. "And when you were drooling over that picture of ladybug, I saw the perfect opportunity to get you to fall in love with me!" If he was blushing before, now he had the brightest red on his face Chloe had ever seen. Was he really that obvious?

"I like Marinette better than you because she _is_ better than you. This is a perfect example of it. Marinette is loyal, kind, and humble. You are so narcissistic and arrogant that it practically seeps out of your skin! If you want me to at least like you again, start by becoming a better friend. you really can't just do that." now it was Chloe's turn to be mad. "That Maritrash girl and her friends brainwashed you! As soon as I see her i'll-""you are not going to harm her Chloe. it's not her fault that you are jealous. so just stop." after that he left, cursing himself over and over for being so obvious. As much as he hated it, Marinette was his backup plan if things didn't work out with his lady. Nino had told him a while back that Marinette had a _huge_ crush on him, and she seemed like a really nice person, and also seemed to like Ladybug too. Maybe he should start a fan club...

Adrien's thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming "AKUMA!" and he was off. he didn't expect his lady to be there right away, but he had taken up less time than he thought and she was already there. The akumatized ( it's with a "t" and not an "N") victim was wearing an all black skintight suit, with electric green shock waves going through it with black angel wings on the back, and she had declared that she was Mistress Venom, and she was going on about how she would poison the ranks of the lower class so only high-standing people would remain. Cat knew right away it was Chloe. Ladybug was already tying her up with her yo-yo when Cat appeared. Chloe then sent a green subtance towards Ladybug through the yo-yo, but she dropped it in time. she then realized who the akuma was after.

Marinette _and_ Ladybug. Cat was worried. The two most important women in his life were at stake. Then she surprised them. She let out a large pulse of venom towards Cat, which he easily dodged, but then saw that ladybug was so concerned with him being able to avoid the attack she was oblivious to the one sent her way. Cat threw his baton to have it recieve the blow, and the acid sent it far out of his reach. He felt defenseless but his lady was okay. "Watch yourself bugaboo, you almost got melted! but don't worry, your knight in shining armor was here to protect you. Ladybug groaned, but could detect the worry in his voice."Don't worry, with my clawsome talents, you'll be okay." She immediately groaned at him for that. as the battle was just turning in their favor, ladybug heard her miraculous beep. she was down to one spot. "i have to go, Cat, can you hold her off til I recharge?" he nodded, retrieving the staff he had just used as a projectile.

She was off. Chloe then decided that with Ladybug gone, she should check marinette's house to find her, which she did. Cat got sidetracked by one of her minions, which she summoned with her main weapon, a large staff that usually shot acid but could also control minds, and her . Cat then heard a shriek which he somehow knew was Marinette's. Chloe flew off, and headed towards the school, where he found no boys around (Kim and Ivan usually stayed there to play football, while Max and Nathaniel watched) and headed inside just as Chloe left. He turned a corner and saw Marinette covered in bruises, welts, and cuts, and he took out the boys guarding her by locking them in the nearest class. He carried her to safety and then proceeded to interrogate her, trying to find out why she was so injured."Chloe, the akumatized girl, was mad at me for some reason, and she isn't always nice, but I am as polite as I can be to her, so I have no clue why she was so mad." Cat knew the answer to that, but didn't want to tell her."then to make things worse she tied me up and..." she started shivering, and tears sprung to her eyes."the boys brought out a belt and whipped me with it. she then told them to...to beat me with mop handles." She was heaving from the silent sobs now, and all Cat wanted was to rip out Chloe's throat."They were under her spell, so don't blame them, and don't blame Chloe because she was Akumatized. i was the one dumb enough to let her catch me, so it's really my fault." Cat was shocked. Did she always do this? blame herself for other's mistakes? and how could she just forgive them like that? he was outraged, and there she was, just bearing it. he knew he loved her, truly, from that day forward. before it was more a suspicion. And now it was certain.

He then realized marinette was on the ground, and he told her to stay there, and that he would check on her after the battle. as he left, he wondered about how plagg might torture him now. When he got back, Ladybug was summoning her lucky charm. An Adrien Agreste doll. Life-sized too. She scanned the rooftops and her vision highlighted a streetlight, Cat, and Chloe. She immediately realized what to do. She handed the doll to Cat as she set up s trap on the nearest streetlight. "Do an Adrien Agreste impression, and make it sound like he's in love with Chloe!" He knew what to do, and went in front of the trap. "Ohmygod, is that Chloe?! I... love her so much now, marry me chloe!" as expected it worked brilliantly, and Cat had a dead-on impression of Adrien. He watched his lady purify the akuma, and throw the doll in the air to fix everything, not including her wounds. As she sped off, Cat swore she was in pain, but she recovered in am instant. She went in the direction of the alleyway he left Marinette in, and decided to wait so she didn't think he was stalking her. He went to check up on Marinette, and found she had not moved and was kind of out of breath, and when he asked her, she said it was from losing blood. Marinette went home and left Tikki and her bag in her room, and left her earrings in the box, but explained to tikki why. "If I'm out cold, they'll probably take off the earrings and then Hawkmoth could steal them. she was then escorted to the hospital and put into the E.R.

 **really long chapter! going to be a while before I make another chapter. Busy student and all that, and thaught it would be so cute if Cat realized he had feelings for marinette too. probably won't be much marichat in this, but I can try!**


	5. The day after

**I'm back my laptop was taken away for a while, so I couldn't post. Enjoy!**

Marinette was recovering over her "incident" the other day. She could handle the pain, and she was mostly crying over seeing her friends attack her like that, and being unable to help them. she was pleasantly sleeping until a voice interrupted her.

"It's time to wake up Marinette! School starts in 20 minutes!", Tikki's voice interrupted her dreams, followed by a lack of warmth over her arms and shoulders.

"Tikki, why do you have to wake me up so early?" Tikki rolled her eyes at her charge (for all you writers, it's charge, not charger.) and proceeded to bring Marinette into the land of the awake. She loved her Ladybugs, but they were always a handful, which is why she had them and not Plagg, who would encourage their behavior.

"Marinette, you get to see Adrien while he's sleepy." Marinette was up. she decided to switch things up today, wearing a navy blue T-Shirt with a thin white cardigan over it, and black leggings. She put her hair in a loose bun instead of the normal twin-tails, and put some cookies in her bag for Tikki.

"Going somewhere?" She heard her parents before she saw them. They had their arms wide, so she, being a good daughter, Tackled her parents in a hug and rushed out the door after saying goodbye.

"Well look who decided to come to school on time? I think you're breaking the laws of nature by being up this early." Alya was waiting at the school gates, and was excited to see that her friend was up and awake.

"By the way, what's with the new look? Design it yourself?" Alya was proud that her shy friend was changing it up. She normally didn't try new things, and was really taking a step forward with a wardrobe experiment. The girl was hopeless sometimes, and could be a handful, but Alya never minded the fact that they were so different. It was a part of them.

"I design and make most of my clothes, including this one. After yesterday, I need something to constantly occupy my thoughts. Did you hear what happened?" Alya had not heard what happened, but whatever it was her reporter instincts told her it was a sensitive subject for Marinette. She _had_ heard that Chloe's akumatized form was after the designer, but she thought that the heroes had saved the day and fixed everything.

She most definitely did _not_ expect what her friend told her.

"I was in the school...looking for something I had dropped earlier...and suddenly, Chloe and some of the boys were there, under her control. I was...beaten. Then Chat (i have seen so many spellings in french that I use this one now) Noir saved me, defeated the akuma with Ladybug, and came back for me and brought me home, where my parents rushed me to the ER after only a few cuts and bruises." Alya had so many questions about the heroes, but she valued her friend more than her reporter status, and decided that they could wait.

"Can I see the cuts?" She was admittedly scared to ask in case her friend would close up about it, yet she knew Marinette was strong enough to pull through. Marinette took the cardigan off and showed Alya her arms, which were now splotched with purples of various shades, along with the occasional cuts and welts. This sent Alya into mom-mode.

"ONLY A FEW?! Are you alright? Should I carry your things? shouldn't that all be bandaged? Are you alright? Should you even be at school? Are you Alright?!" mom capacity- 90%

"If you think that's bad, you should see my back!" mom capacity jumps to 140%, while Alya starts acting like Marinette broke both arms, and evetually calms down enough to ask about the heroes. "What was Chat Noir like? Did he flirt, or was he serious? did he say anything?" and suddenly mom disappeared halfway and reporter takes over.

"Chat Noir was oddly silent. He looked as if he was going to murder someone, which I might have convinced him not to, after all, It's probably my fault that Chloe was akumatized." Alya, Much like Chat, was in awe about how her friend was taking the blame for Chloe being a horrible person. She know her friend lacked confidence, but not that she blamed herself for things that were out of her control. Alya was certain of one thing, and that was Marinette and herself would have a talk later about self appreciation.

~~suddenly, classes!~~

Adrien was going to do it. Study hall was next, and that was when he decided to charm the pants off the girl behind him with good looks and dumb puns. He knew she had a crush on him, which was from Nino after he made an oath to not tell Alya, and that She liked him for his true self, not the mask he wore. It helped that she was adorable.

"Dude, we're going to be late to study hall if you keep staring into the distance like that." Nino's voice snapped him back into reality. He and Nino ran there and managed to get there early. He turned and looked at Marinette, then at her wrists.

 _bruises from yesterday. I didn't know how bad it was, but I still don't want to jump her with the question at the wrong time. What if she's still sensitive about the subject?_

"Adrien, you do realize you've been staring at Marinette for a solid five minutes, right?" He looked up. Alya was right, he had been staring at the girl for much too long, only now noticing that she was concerned and blushing at the same time.

"A-Are you feeling alright Adrien? You blanked out." fifty points to Griffyndor for minimal stuttering.

"oh i'm _feline_ quite well, thank _mew_ for asking." Marinette had died. "And I like the new look, it's _purr_ fect on you." Marinette was blanking. She heard those exact puns on patrol the other night. she imagined chat without the mask, and put his skin color where the mask was. She was blowing him off the whole time. she responded to the puns with an eye roll.

"Thank you, I'm pretty _claw_ some when it comes to doing what I love." Adrien was reeling. Nobody out-punned him.

He may have a spot in his heart for ladybug, and he would keep treating her like always, because t was a part of _them_. But Ladybug was more of a celebrity crush, and he knew that Marinette wasn't shallow enough to like people for their status or appearance. He was head over heels for this girl, and so his chase continued.


End file.
